Cuming Out of the Cupboard
by magz21
Summary: <html><head></head>Chachamru was a bad boy and is hiding in the cupboard. The only way to get him out is if Gackt and Yoshiki team up to coax him out of there. Yaoi, BoyxBoy. Don't like? Don't read.</html>


**Cuming Out of the Cupboard**

Chapter 1: I'll Be Gentle. NOT.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't know any of these ppl.

**Warning:** Yaoi, implied smut to come in next chappie. ( Sundae is soo going to kill me.)

Meme is texting Yoshiki when Chachamaru and Rinrin walk into her kitchen.

Me: I love you Chachamaru! You got me chocolate for easter!

Rin: He's the best.

Me:Eto...Gackt?What about him? I'm telling Gackt about this!

Chachamaru squeals.

Cha:You betrayer!

Chachamaru: Oh my Gackt! Rin! Noooo I'm gonna get killed and or raped by Gackt for that... T.T

Rin:Oh shush you love it.

Chachamaru: Its official then. What should I put on my grave stone?

Gackt walks in.

Chachamaru: EEEK!

He then decides to hide in the cupboard.

Me: Aw c'mon Cha you know you love it when Gackt does the nasty with you in every sense of the word.

Chachamaru: Hai demo...Gackt-san hontoni kowai

Gackt: 0.o What is going on and why am I going to do the nasty with Cha?

Gackt's thoughts: hmm I like where this is heading.

Gackt: And where is Cha anyway?

Rin and me point to cupboard.

Gackt: oh my is it that bad? Cha hid in the cupboard AGAIN? argh...it took forever to get him out last time.

We must get Yosh to come over then. Can't get him out without Yoshiki.

Gackt: hmmm, I donno, he might pounce on Cha if we do.

Cha: What? Yosh is here?

He spring out of cupboard.

Cha looks around the room.

No Yoshiki is apparent so Cha then proceed to scramble back into the cupboard after making sure Yoshiki was not in the room.

Gackt is slightly insulted by this surveille.

Gackt's thoughts: Soo getting raped.

Rin:Dork.

Me: Which one of the two?

Gackt's facial expression -.-

Me: Yes they are and we love them for it.

Rin: Hai

Me: Cha are you ever going to come out of the cupboard? ( double meaning intended)

Cha: EEEk not with Gackt out there! I'll die!

Rin: Yeah, BIG TIME

Me: Don't forget getting raped.

Cha: I didn't.

Cha's thoughts: that part does sound fun.

Gackt: ok someone explain this to me.

Rin: I said he was the best and Meme is like well what bout Gackt so Cha freaks and now believes he is safe in a cupboard from die because of my blasphemy

Me: And don't forget getting raped.

Rin: Oh Yeah but Cha enjoys it and we all know it.

Gackt nodds at this comment.

Gackt: he usually does

Rin: Hai

Gackt: Especially when Yoshiki is involved as well.

Gackt: I have a sneaking suspicion he is toughing it out t'ill I call Yosh.

Me: Oh for Gackt's sake! Cha you are in a cupboard! Get out of there!

Cha: Never!

Cha: And definetly not for Gackt's sake!

Gackt: Cha I'm calling Yoshiki.

Cha peeks out from the cupboard.

Cha: I won't die right?

Gackt: Have you died yet?

Rin: Your already dead.

Cha:WHAT?

Cha:I'M DEAD?

Me: Rin! Don't tease him!

An audible sigh of relief comes out from the cupboard.

Just as Gackt was about to call Yoshiki, said man walks into Meme's now very sexy kitchen

Yosh: What was so important that you texted me on my private phone Meme?

Everyone turns to glare at Meme.

Me shivers. J-rocker glares are terrifying.

Me then crawls into the cupboard beside Cha.

Yoshiki peeks in as she goes.

Yoshiki says to Gackt,

Yosh: don't tell me Cha is in THE CUPBOARD again.

Rin:Yup

Gackt nodds

Yosh: great, I don't have much time to rape him with you. It will have to be fast.

Rin coughs orange juice through her nose.

Meme squeals.

Yoshiki leans down besides the cupboard and says: Cha common out honey, I'll be gentle.

Yosh turns to mouth to Gackt: NOT.

Rin: Sure you will

Cha: Peeks out suspicious.

Rin: Quick catch him

Yosh grabs Cha and proceeds to drag him and Gackt out of the room but Meme grabs Cha's hand at the last minute.

Meme says to Yosh: You don't even know why! And you want to rape him.

Yosh looks at gackt giving him a look that says "do we need a reason?"

Yosh: Well he obviously did something to deserve it.

Rin: oh yes he did.

Meme's eyes widden and then glares at Yoshiki for all she's worth. Trying very hard not to drool.

Me: get you hands off Cha.

Rin laughs her head off.

Cha: Yes please do. Obviously trying not to pant.

Rin: Somebody tie him up, he totally wants it. Both "its"

Me: I think I've got rope in the garage...hmmm

"snaps out of it"

Cha: hey whose side are you on?

Me: Hmpf maybe i'm on there's! ever think of that?

Yoshiki goes to get the rope.

Gackt holds Cha tightly, his erection pressing into Cha's behind.

Rin: Why use rope when you have cuffs?

Yoshiki stops mid step.

Me: Hey how did you know I have cuffs?

Rin: Good guess -_- she points to the ceiling fan.

Me: Tee Hee

Yoshiki jacks the cuffs from the ceiling fan and proceeds to leave the room with a squealing Cha and a very hot Gackt in tow.

Heard as they were leaving, Gackt says: We are gonna have fun Chacha

Rin dust her hands off.

Rin: we did good today.

Meme: Defenitly. Cha can thank me later.

* * *

><p>AN: so yes i'm planning on doing the smut but it's simply to late or rather early to do that...is 4:07 am.

Hope you ppl will like the next chapter as much as I do. Special thanks to jrockerlove on livejournal for the text said by Rinrin!


End file.
